What Happened to Normal?
by moonlit-vampire-13
Summary: The randomness of two fangirls in one fic. Join us as we make four OCs to mess with everyone's minds.


As an author, I have to inform you that this is a Dectecive Conan / Magic Kaito fanfic.

As a fangirl, I wish to say "Hold onto your underwear. Things are about to get crazy."

This fic is the brainchild of bordom and writers block. It's going to be a collab / round-robin with moonlit-vampire-13, who has sportingly agreed to put this on her profile, and myself, Zeodyme Delacross.

Things to be warned of: OCs. Randomness. Fangirls. Weird senses of humor. Possible inside jokes and/or references to other anime/manga. Multiple Kaito Kids. The point system (which will be explained later).

Okieday, I think that's everything. Just so we're clear on this: We don't own any anime/manga. Yet. I'm working on that.

This chapter was written by: Zeodyme Delacross.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd cheered and waved at the white-clad thief as he flew over their heads. Kaito Kid disappeared between the buildings, making a clean getaway from the taskforce. It had been an entertaining heist, with a typical ending. Even now Inspector Nakamori's post-heist rant could be heard above the din the crowd was making.

However, four pairs of eyes followed the flying figure intently. One was bouncing and pointing excitedly towards where Kid was last seen. When the crowd finally dispersed, the four walked together silently. A soft groan of the 'oh-no' variety escaped one when they saw the maniacal grin on the tallest's face. The other two looked to see what was wrong. A grin appeared on one's face and she shook her head.

"Do we even want to know?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I have an idea," came the whisper of doom.

**LOOKATMEI'MALINE**

The next day all the papers were imblazoned with pictures and information about the latest Kaito Kid heist. To the amusement of many, the stolen gem had later been found on Inspector Nakamori's desk.

In one house three people looked over some of the more detailed papers. One put her paper down and sighed, a look of resignation on her face. The other two looked up at her.

"What's up, Green?" asked one.

"The ceiling," Green answered immediatly.

"Ha freakin ha. Seriously, though, what's on your mind?"

"I just realized that I'm going to join Blue in the idiot brigade."

The other two stared at Green in shock. While the idea that had been presented last night had been entertaining, they'd never thought anyone would go along with it. The female with short hair folded her paper and leaned forward.

"What brought this on?" she questioned.

"Well, Brown, we all know how Blue can be when left on her own."

"True," Brown said, wincing a little at a memory.

"So not only is she going to need someone to keep her out of trouble, she'll need help since she doesn't know nearly enough to do this on her own."

"I'll help too. There's no way I'm letting you two do this by yourselves," the last said.

"You don't have to, Grey," Green murmured.

"Maybe. But I want to."

Brown groaned and folded her paper, glancing between her two friends. She looked resigned and annoyed.

"Count me in, then," she said. "Even if this is one of the most idiotic plans I've ever heard."

"Now we just have to tell Blue," stated Grey.

"Tell me what?" a voice called.

The three looked to a doorway that had been shut moments ago. The last member of the foursome, Blue, looked back with confusion obvious on her face. There was a length of blindingly white fabric draped over one shoulder, and a pair of scissors and a measuring tape in her hands. The corners of her mouth twitched as she took in the expressions her friends wore.

"We're joining you in your plan," Green informed her.

A huge grin spread across Blue's face. She flicked the measuring tape and took a predatory step forwards.

"In that case," she sing-songed, "-I need to measure you all!"

"Wait a minute! I am not dressing up in that ridiculous outfit!" Brown exclaimed.

"Too late, deary! Now stay still, we can discuss the other parts later."

**LOOKATMEI'MALINE**

Later that day a very ruffled looking Green, Brown, and Grey sat down with Blue to plot out individual roles. One the large table were multiple newspapers, all with articles about Kaito Kid.

Blue rearranged the papers and tapped the pictures. She made eye contact with each of the others before starting.

"Okay. I say we play our strengths for all they're worth. Green, you have the flash and bang department."

"Awesome. I'll see about the glider and gun, too, but don't expect complex stuff anytime soon."

"Great. Don't forget, we'll also need communication stuff. Grey, you can do any set-up needed before hand, and if you don't mind we can use your talents for both performance and emergency escapes."

"I understand. That's not a problem."

"Brown, you'll be coming up with ideas for targets and improving on the plans we come up with."

"Goodie. What does this mean you're doing?"

"My jobs are making and repairing the costumes, doing the notes, and being the spokesperson."

Brown sighed and rubbed her temples. Green tilted her head a bit before giving in and asking the question.

"Spokesperson?"

"No offense, but none of you can mimic. At all. So I'll be the only one speaking."

The girls nodded, then went back to planning. After establishing a few more details they all stood and walked from the table into the kitchen. As Grey fetched the supply of pocky, Brown turned to Blue.

"So when's the first note going out?" Brown asked.

"I want the outfits and most of the equipment one first. In the mean time, search for a suitable target."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Green exclaimed.

The other females paused in the opening of their offical 'thought food'. Blue motioned for Green to go on.

"Since we're playing by rules not our own, let's add some fun to it," Green said. "We could make a point system."

"For what?" asked Brown.

"People, things, acts. Plus and minus bonuses for who and what are affected by us."

"Sounds pretty cool," Grey commented.

"That it does. Why don't you outline it, Green, and we'll work on it in our free time," Blue stated.

Green made an affermitive sound around a mouthful of chocolate. She snagged one of the many pencils and a notepad and started writing down some basics.

The four seperated, going off to do their own things. Blue went back to work on the outfits. Green finished the initial outline of the point system, then got to work on some of the basic items they'd need. Brown fetched her laptop and started researching potential targets. Grey retreated to her room to read.

**LOOKATMEI'MALINE**

(one week later)

A slim figure retreated from the police station. As it turned the corner an impressive yell rang out. The commotion came from the station itself.

Inside Inspector Nakamori was furiously yelling at the officers on duty. He had, moments ago, found a present on his desk. A present that after being touched had exploded and filled the room with pink smoke. When the smoke had cleared it was revealed that the Inspector's office had been covered in pink glitter. A small area on the desk was the only untouched area, because it had a letter and a smiling Kaito Kid plushie there.

The taskforce was up and running already. The letter was being gone over in case it was a fake, and the plushie had been uncerimoniously dumped into a trash can. Soon it was revealed that the letter was, indeed, the real deal.

Which only left the task of uncoding it and figuring out the where, when, and what. The media got wind of the notice and soon all the news channels blazed with the note's contents.

"Upon the eve when the scales are put to rest

I shall come to take forever's blue core

that is coveted by so many.

I invite all who wish to join me.

Come at the witching hour.

Let my magic entertain you once again.

~Kaito Kid~"

**LOOKATMEI'MALINE**

Blue-violet eyes narrowed at the headlines of the newspaper. A copy was bought and quickly scanned. The male turned and walked off, scowling slightly. He had work to do now.

"There's no way I'm letting this fake get away with this," he muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the first chapter. Any and all comments welcome, please review and give us feedback.

Have fun with the riddle. I hope some of you will try to guess at it. It's a real gem.

Yes there's a reason for the colors. Don't bug me about those.

Tag B-chan, you're it!


End file.
